The Truth of Their Actions
by Raei
Summary: Takes place after Sirius has died (after book 7-ish), Snape takes his revenge but upon a werewolf. (1 Chapter Story -FINISHED-. Pairings: SSxRL (not slashed), SBxRL. Rated R for violence)


This is just going to be a one chapter kind of thing meaning there will be no follow-ups, it came to me in a dream – so now I suppose I truly am a Harry Potter freak... lol! This is also set umm... during and WAY post to OOTP - As in... 1 year after the last book kind of thing.. making it 4 years post to OOTP... yes? OI, OI, OI!  
  
**_Be warned:_** There is violence/bloodshed/death in this story. There's a ServerusxRemus, SiriusxRemus pairing. But just because they are 'slashed' together - doesn't mean there is anything R rated - thats just how it happens to .. err.. happen in the story. _ALSO!_ Just because I've written this doesn't make it true – or anythin like that. Member! It came from a dream. And _DAMN MYSELF_ for thinking this up... (le sad).  
  
Characters all belong to the wondrous J.K Rowling. The only things that belong to me are the interpretations of the characters and the idea... yeah...

* * *

_'Siri... stop it...' Remus' tired face broke out into a laugh as Sirius' slight beard dragged along his cheek. 'You need to shave.'  
  
'Nonsense you know you like it...' Sirius walked out from behind the large worn leather chair. Sirius leant over and kissed Remus's cheek. 'I missed you when I... when I was in-'  
  
Remus smiled and stood up, taking Sirius in his arms. 'I know... I missed you too, Siri...' He leant back and kissed Sirius's soft lips. 'It was hell without you.' The two men stood with their foreheads resting on each other's, with traces of smiles on their lips.  
  
Sirius spoke in a hushed tone. 'I just can't believe that you waited for me for 12 years...'  
  
'Would you expect anything else? Werewolves mate for life.'  
  
Sirius smiled slightly, enjoying the closeness of Remus in his arms. 'I know... I just thought you would have abandoned me because of what I didn't do.'  
  
'Sirius, I told you to stop worrying about that.'  
  
'Yeah I know...' Sirius held Remus tighter and kissed the crook of his neck. He spoke in a hoarse whisper. 'God I love you...'  
  
Remus smiled against Sirius's hair, and spoke in a very soft whisper. 'I love you too, Siri.'  
  
The men were about to kiss as Molly Weasley burst through the door in a pant; her eyes were wide with fear. 'It's Harry... he's in trouble... Voldemort...' She hadn't even flinched as she mentioned his name. Sirius and Remus flew past her in an instant and towards the door.  
  
'**STAY HERE!**' Remus roared as he slammed the door behind him...  
_  
Headquarters was empty, and Remus now sat in the same chair, looking into the fireplace. That was the night that Sirius had died in an effort to save Harry's life. He remembered how he had died. It was clearly etched into his mind forever. He watched helplessly as Sirius's back arched and he fell through the veil. Remus had tried to hold Harry back, but it was not without a struggle. He himself had wanted to go in after him – but knew the consequences.  
  
Remus now sat as an empty shell of a man. Staring into the fire with childish hopes of it warming his soul. He couldn't cry anymore. The tears simply wouldn't appear. Sirius's death 4 years ago had forever changed who he was. Remus had not heard Serverus enter the room.  
  
"Still mourning, are we Lupin." He scowled down at the faded man as he leant on the fireplace.  
  
Remus slowly blinked his eyes and said nothing.  
  
"It's been 4 years, Lupin. You should be over it by now." He spat these words at him as if they were a disease.  
  
Remus sat quietly and turned the moving photograph in his hands over so that Serverus wouldn't be able to see it. Serverus stepped forward slowly and brought out his wand.  
  
"You are truly a pathetic shell of a worthless man."  
  
Remus looked up at him, defeat in his eyes. "Say or do what you will, Serverus. But leave me be."  
  
"There inlays the problem, werewolf...... _Impedimenta_!" Snape stepped forward and pointed the wand at Remus. Remus felt his body go ridged as he was stopped in place. He watched Serverus step forward slowly. "The house is empty. There is no one here to save you. Not even that wretched Sirius Black could do anything – if he wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed." Serverus spoke slowly as he leant forward, enjoying the rising anger in Remus's eyes. Remus tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.  
  
Serverus straightened slowly as he dragged his wand against Remus's chest, causing his clothing to sear apart. "I've wanted to do this for _years_, Lupin," Serverus snarled as he ran his wand against the same place. Only this time, Remus's flesh separated, and blood oozed from the wound. He tried to yelp in pain, but to no avail. "All those years of torment I've gone through... and every single one of those times... it was in your power to stop them." Serverus was speaking through his teeth.  
  
"For years I've tried to find you alone, but to my dismay – you've been constantly crowded by people, they are forever your little soldiers. Protecting you, serving you." He dragged his wand across the side of Remus's face, causing a deep gash to appear as his wand moved over his skin. "But now... now you will feel what I have felt for all those years. You're finding your self in quite the situation. Alone with myself, and no one will return for hours...... My, my, my... Lupin, was that fear I saw flicker in your repulsive eyes?"  
  
All Remus could do was stare into the unforgiving black depths of Serverus' eyes. He knew what was coming to him. He had known it for years.  
  
Serverus jabbed his wand into Remus's gut, causing a shockwave of pain ripple through his body. Remus felt blood trickle down his back and pool on the chair. Serverus smiled at the painful grunt that escaped Remus's lips. He sneered down and him and dragged his wand over Remus's eyes. Remus felt his eyes ignite with a feeling of fire.  
  
Remus heard Serverus slowly start to chuckle. "This is child's play... _CRUCIO_!"  
  
Remus's world erupted in pain as he felt his body begin to stiffen and jerk. Every inch of his flesh felt as if it was burning, and his blood felt as if it was beginning to boil. He felt pain sear up and down his limbs, and surround his body. Tears began to leak from his tired amber eyes as he sat helpless in the chair.  
  
_"I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE PAIN THAT I HAVE!"_ Serverus began to roar with rage. _"I WANT YOU TO SUFFER AS I HAVE! IMPERIO!"_ Serverus pointed his wand at Remus.  
  
Remus opened his mouth and out of it came the most inhuman noise he had ever made. Remus felt the bones in his leg crush as they broke. He let out another petrifying scream, as Snape stood infront of him, his eyes wide and his hair untamed around his head.  
  
"Cry in pain for me werewolf!"  
  
Remus felt his eyes begin to tear as his body lurched with pain. He bellowed out again, as the salty tears fell from his eyes and cascaded down his bloody cheek – mixing with the blood and staining his shirt.  
  
"Have you had enough?"  
  
Remus tried to nod his head but nothing happened. He wanted desperately for this to stop, but he kept hearing someone telling him to scream, to feel pain. Remus shook his head to the side and let out another scream. He soon found himself on the ground jerking around in what seemed to be a pool of his own blood. Remus had forgotten all he knew, all he knew now was implausible pain.  
  
Remus felt his world go suddenly silent as he heard the words _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ jump forth from Serverus' mouth. He saw a green light hurdling towards his body and closed his eyes as it touched him. He died instantly.  
  
Serverus stood over Remus's mangled body breathing hoarsely. He took a last look at Remus' face and gritted his teeth. He had died with a smile on his lips. Serverus stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He left he headquarters – never to speak of this again. He was shrouded in the sensation of killing... and it made him feel good.  
  
Remus found himself walking in a white, misty place. He looked down at his hands. "_What_...?" he quickly ran his hand along his chest and the side of his face. He glided his soft hands along his face. He then slowly moved his fingers from his eyes and looked down at them again, confusion spread across his face.  
  
"Hello Remus..."  
  
Remus whipped around to the voice and took in a sharp, shaking breath when his eyes met the person who had spoken. The person standing there had long black hair, and a kind smile spread across his lips. The boy began to walk forward. He stopped just feet away from Remus's face.  
  
Remus felt his heart begin to pound. Did he even have a heart anymore? "..._Sirius_?"  
  
The boy smiled wider and stepped forward slightly. He nodded his head. "Yes." Sirius looked to be a boy of 20, Remus only imagined that he had to be the same age.  
  
"But... you died... four years ago..."  
  
"You have too."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Died."  
  
A flood of memories suddenly came back to him. He watched as the werewolf bit him, as he first saw the Hogwarts train, his first kiss with Sirius, the first time he saw Harry as a tiny baby with unruly black hair and bright green eyes, he watched as Sirius was thrown into Azkaban, the first kiss they shared when he returned, and his final moments staring into Snape's eyes. He suddenly snapped back and looked into Sirius's eyes. "Where... where are we?"  
  
"Where all wizards go when they die." Sirius smiled and moved to lift up Remus's shirt. Remus looked down as Sirius lightly grazed his hand against Remus's skin pulling him close. He leant forward and spoke with his cheek to Remus's. "No bite."  
  
"What?" Remus placed his hand over the place where the bite used to be, and felt only smooth skin. "You... why are you here?"  
  
"Because I waited for you, Remy. Just like you waited for me."  
  
Remus smiled. He had died, but that didn't matter now – he was going to be with Sirius... forever. Remus moved his arms underneath Sirius's and held him close, enjoying the touch of him. He felt his insides warm up again, and it felt as if all emotion came back to him in a few moments time. Remus let his hands fall from Sirius's back and he took his hands instead. He took a deep breath and leant back, looking into Sirius's familiar azure eyes. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek.  
  
Sirius smiled and moved to kiss the tear away. He kissed a spot near Remus's nose, soaking up the salty tear with his lips. Sirius spoke softly and his voice was tender. "You don't ever need to cry here, Remy."  
  
Remus smiled and leant forward pressing his full lips to Sirius'. 


End file.
